Melody Of A Soul
by YamikoPros
Summary: Three new students arrive at the DWMA in search for purpose. But when fate is revealed to the cast, it will only draw them closer. Now, when the Kishin is revived and every enemy is coming out to stop them-it will only cause past to mix up into the future and the truth behind it all to be revealed. Now the team must fight the music of war and madness. Possible KidXOC
1. Chapter 1

_Who can tell us what Fate and Destiny are? _  
_Who can tell us what our Fate is? _  
_Who can tell us what our Destiny is? _  
_Fate. Destiny._  
_People say we cannot choose our Fate, but we can choose our Destiny._  
_People say we are Fated or Destined to do/become something._  
_Fate. Destiny._  
_Are they different? _  
_Are they the same? _  
_People say we can choose Destiny and we are Fated to do it._  
_People say that our Destiny is open, but our Fate is sealed._  
_Are Fate and Destiny the same? _  
_If our Destiny has yet to be chosen but our Fate is sealed, then is not our Destiny already chosen, but unseen to us until the opportune moment? _  
_Fate. Destiny._  
_When is the opportune moment? _  
_At what point in our life will our Fate and Destiny be revealed? _  
_Or will we realize what our Fate and Destiny are only when it is too late? _  
_Or will we pass our Fate and Destiny without knowing it? _  
_Fate. Destiny._  
_If someone tells us what our Fate and Destiny are, will we like what we hear? _  
_Or will you strive against the path set before you? _

_-Robert Grimes: Fate and Destiny_

* * *

The wind fell quiet upon DWMA getting into swing for the day, and everything was all nice and gentle until a very loud "YAHOOOO!" Made every person in the Academy snap their heads up. Looks like Black Star did not actually skip school but hanging outside the front entrance causing ca-motion and tenseness for everyone in Death City.

"What the hell is Black Star doing?" Soul commented, grumbling under his breath.

"Its the New kids, that's my guess" Death The Kid commented,"And looks like Tsubaki is with him as well. Meaning theres going to be a duel.."  
The sound of clashing steel ensured everyone that Kid had been right. Dr. Stein stopped reading and raised his head from his book, and sighed loudly. "Class, go and study or something. The rest of Black Star's team please follow me." he directed as he rode on his office chair outside, followed by Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz and Patty.

The scene was like that out of a horror show, and sent chills up everyone's spines. There stood black star and tsubaki in her ninja sword form; on the other side was a girl looking like the age of 16, panting and swirling a weapon. But what caught everyone off guard was another girl standing on the sidelines, watching. The weapon itself could cause anyone to get intimidated, It was two double edge swords, connected by a dark steel chain and was flying in a spiral in the meister's hand.

"You think you can scare me huh?! well i got news for you, i ain't getting beaten by a girl! I am the Star here and you think you're all cool, i wont let you take the spotlight from me! Tsubaki, shadow control!" Black Star whaled, dashing at the foe, and his shadow tapping into the girls, paralyzing her. He began his assault, getting ready to strike the weapon with soul force when something happened. Despite of being paralyzed the meister threw the weapon past Black Star; and the weapon turned into its human form, and kneed him in the stomach, and quite literally, tossing him into the nearby wall

.  
Black Star was out cold, hitting his head on the wall and Tsubaki turned back into her normal form. "Black Star, you idiot." She mused, knowing he would be alright. Everyone turned their gaze on the weapon, who removed the cloak that it was wearing. The weapon was a girl, looking about the same age as her miester. She had short, black hair that pointed up at the end, and she was wearing a black and white blouse and black shirt that had several slashes along the arms that exposed a white underling Her style was little out of place but Kid could not find himself from staring at her. Her entire outfit. Symmetrical in its own way, caused him to silently smirk with glee. She and the two other girls walked up to Dr. Stein.

"Hello, we apologize for the duel, but after he started adding insults and rambling on about something-OUR weapon here decided it was high time to kick his sorry arse." The meister from the battle stated. She had light, pale blonde hair with green tips and was wearing a jacket open with a blue blouse with a bands name and white jeans. "I am Kate and this is Aline," She stated, pointing at the other girl who had been watching. Aline was keeping herself a distance from everyone else but the weapon, giving her the pack . She had medium, dirty blonde hair with neutral grey eyes. She wore a dark blue vest and a plain white undershirt. She was also wearing blue jean shorts and black lace-up boots.

"And I am Sade," The weapon spoke, that dark voice sent a chill up maka's spine. "_What is this weapon?_" Maka thought to herself. It didn't seem to make any sense-just moment ago she was completely mute and gloomy; and now this "Sade" was acting all cocky and more or less content.

"Forgiven, now, i have you girls assigned into this group" Stein said, pointing at the little gang. "After you finish your meeting with Lord Death; please meet up with me so i can finalize the entry. So good day." and after that statement Dr. Stein left to go into his classroom, followed by the team-bewildered by his words.

* * *

It was later that they saw the three girls again. It was within the lunchroom, they saw the two meisters eating and chatting with one another, and the weapon sipping on her drink and doodling in her sketch book.

"So.. Lord death says we need to have a assessment?" Aline said

"Yeah.. and one of us have to find a new partner or something like that," Kate replied.

The gang walked up to the girls and sat down next to them. "So how did it go with my father?" Kid said, breaking the silence. "Well.. it was fine a guess, but we will have to have an assessment to figure out who will end up being my full time meister; though he also said that you would have to take the blows of the soul resonance. Sorry.." Sade sighed, still doodling in her book; and her bangs where covering most of her face.

It was after that statement spirit came strutts into the room, holding two bentos and walks up to his loving daughter. "Maka-honey you forgot your lunch again!" Spirit whined, handing the bento to her. "Um.. No, i didn't " Maka points over to her own bento-proving her point and glaring at her father. Spirit sighed and look up at the new girls, but his eyes laid pointed at the weapon. First, his brow furrowed and he continued to stare at the girl. It was when she raised her head to return her gaze, those icy blue eyes meeting him-he knew exactly who she was.

"You're Sade!" He said, delightfully. "I never thought we would ever find you! it is so relieving to know that you choose to go to the academy and follow your parents footsteps. Ah, i remenber your parents, damn good death scythes those two where."  
Everyone's eyes traced over to Sade staring, and confused. It seemed that Sade shrank several sizes and now very insecure. "Please.. Don't talk about my parents. Its hard to talk about them because they are dead.." She whispered. And their eyes turned from confusion to pity and remorse.

"Now, please, at the subject at work. Apparently it has been finalized and we will be in your team.. I would like to get to know you all so dont go at each other's throat for no reason." Aline spoke, trying to take off the attention so focused on Sade She had heard this story far too many times and wanted the best for her. So after several minutes that had complied and started telling each other of their tales and basically told the girls what they needed to know. It was when one sentence strike a very compassionate feeling into Aline's heart she had to blurt it out.

"So You love symmetry too Kid!? Same as Sade, man, i remember one time she had to completely re-decorate my entire apartment in order to satisfy herself." She mused, laughing and everyone else but Kid and Sade giggle.

"Okay, in my defense it was all in madness and it was giving me a headache every time i entered it, and i practically lived there.." Sade replied and got a satisfied smile from kid.

"Ah, its so good to know its not just me with my love for symmetry, tell me Sade. What had gotten you into it?" Kid asked, sounding like a kid given a new toy.

"Well.. I don't really know, just grew on me a bit. I didn't like to see things with no balance, because with no balance causes madness. And don't get me wrong, madness brings the spice to life and all-but i just need something to know which ways which, whats normal. And thats balance." She stated jovially.

Sade and Kid kinda fell into their own little world, talking about their views on things like they have known each other forever. And everyone stared. The only thing that got them out of it was the ding-dong to dismiss everyone for the day. But, unfortunately-Sade and Kid kept going at it as they exited DWMA together, in the back of the little group.  
So slowly the crowed thinned, maka and soul went to their apartments with black star and tsubaki. Leaving the girls with kid and his weapons.

"So where will you be going? wheres your apartments?" Liz asked.

"Just down the road, and since their are only two bedrooms i'm probably going to end up sleeping on the floor..Again.." Sade mumbled to herself.

" You know, you can always sleep at our house!" Patty said with glee, and getting a glare from Kid. "We have tons of guest bedrooms! You wouldn't mind. Right kid?" She continued her plea.

"I guess you can if you want to, i'm not going to force you to sleep in my house." Kid sighed.

Getting the You-know-you-want-to look from Kate and the contented nod from Aline, Sade gave in. "Alright, i think i'll take you up on that offer."

Little did she know that this was going to be a very memorable night.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay guys! First Chapter of my first story considering Soul Eater. I have to say this came out very well and i would love to keep continuing on about this. Please, I would love a Rate and Review. All i ask is for you not to be all attacking me about my silly mistakes, but gentle criticism is always welcomed! **

**I do not own Soul Eater, those rights go to its respected owners. However, Sade, Aline, and Kate are my own. **

**Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the soul eater cast or soul eater in general. They all belong to their respectable owners.

* * *

The wind was chilly and more or less uncomfortable, and at 10 at night, both Liz and Patty passed out in their rooms. Death The Kid was heading in his room for the night after several hours of Homework. He passed the room where Sade had been sleeping and heard silent music, and someone singing. "Is she singing?" Death wondered to himself. He knocked on the door before opening it. He was greeted by a very perverted sight.

Sade was changing into her pajama's and was taking off her top when Kid entered. Before he could even apologize he got a hit with a pillow to the face. "Uh..um.. s-sorry!" He stuttered, keeping the pillow to his face to not see her without a shirt and keeping his nose-bleed under control. He mentally cursed himself over this dilemma  
"Jeeze.. You should wait until i say you can come in-not just knock and let yourself in." Sade replied harshly, putting on a shirt "And you can take the pillow off your face, i'm done."  
Kid removed the pillow, and stared at her. She was wearing an old,large t-shirt that could pull off as a dress, it came down to her knees and some gym-shorts under that. "And you should lock the door then," He countered.  
"Considering i thought everyone else was asleep, i saw no point."  
"Well, i wasn't.." He looked at some of the items on the desk. He walked over to the the desk and picked up a picture, and examined it. It was a picture of a mother and father-who where Lord Death's weapons. and in the middle, a little girl smiling and laughing. "That's a nice smile that you had back then" He whispered.  
"thanks.." Sade replied "That was one of the last i made.."  
Kid stared at her, worry fixed on his face. "Do you need to talk about it? Please, understand, that you can lean on me if you need to. We are friends, despite it only starting today." and he sat on the chair next to the desk. "You can tell me.." he thought.  
Sade wanted to explain, but it choked her, she couldn't say anything. She sunk into the bed, nearly wanting to fall apart and cry. Those memories where still on her mind, when Azusa came to her house telling her that her parents wouldn't come back, that they failed their mission. Finally, she decided she should tell Kid, when he called her a "Friend". With no words to be spoken, she nodded at kid. Taking a deep gulp from her water bottle, she finally found the words to speak.  
"I guess i deserve to tell you that much, sense you should get to know who you're dealing with." She started. "As you should already know. My parents where two of Lord Death's Death Scythes, my father his blade and my mother a chain scythe, much like tsubaki's form as i heard it. That's more or less where i got my weird weapon form-my body couldn't figure out which to go for, so it mixed it up. Anyway, My parents died during Operation Mixture, where they where to go after a witch clan and..it ended up costing them their lives." She choked at the end, trying not to show the emotion in her voice. She absolutely hated witches, for more than that reason.  
"So.. Azusa came to my house and told me that they would move me to death city, since i was 7 at the time and i could wait a couple more years to attend the DWMA. She told me to get ready in the morning to get my stuff ready that i needed and she would ship me off here. I didn't want to go.. So.. in the middle of the night, i ran, and ran, and ran until a lady took me in. But.. That lady.. was a witch..  
So, when she found out i could turn into a weapon, she taught me magic, i was an experiment to her.. i ended up getting this during a teaching." She raised her bangs from the one side of her face, and on it-there was a scar that was almost written on in witches language, shapes and other assorted images clustered together which was most distinguished witch. Kid look at her, trying to pass judgement on her, she had been telling the truth so far, but was not sure whether she could become a witch and turn on the DWMA.  
"This effects me now, its apart of my life. After all that...'Training'," She spat with venomous words. Remembering all the times she was left to practice for days with no food or water, or any outside interaction,or even people knowing of her existence, all the punishments...She continued, "magic was now in sync to my weapon form-especially during soul resonance. So eventually i needed to leave, i knew that the DWMA was after her, and i didn't want them to mistake me as a witch myself. I left her, and that's when i ran into Aline and Kate. They became my miesters.. And we eventually came here on our own accord. I have never thought i would actually attend the school though, you know-the parents and now with the magic in me," She finished, now gripping onto her sheets, trying to use as an output for her emotions. Sade sighed deeply. "No one really knows that full extent of the story, not even Aline. she knows i was a witches test tool and my parents died. but, not at the detail i gave you."  
"i'm.. Sorry you had to go through that experience." Kid said, trying to reassure her. He was now sitting next to her, and hugged her into his embrace. He didn't know what else to do, here was a girl who he first thought as a gifted weapon who was naturally strong and filled with talent; but it was a girl who suffered long enough and trained herself to be strong, strong for others so she wouldn't collapse. It was bad enough that her parents where killed, but to be raised by a witch? forced to train and convert into a witch herself? that was unheard of. Sade looked up at him with unsure eyes, and tears started to form a little- but she quickly discarded it. She didn't want to cry, no, she was stronger than that.  
"You get some rest, Sade." Kid spoke softly. For a grim reaper, he had quite a grasp at human emotions, probably because he felt most of it as well. She needed time to recover from reciting her past to him out on a limb. He quickly got up and left the room, tomorrow was definitely going to be a very interesting day.

The sound of a shower woke kid up for the day. Checking the time, kid gritted his teeth. "Waking up late again" he thought to himself. He could hear noise in the kitchen and immediately knew it was liz and patty making breakfast. He got up and began to get himself ready for the day.  
Pulling his suit up, he walked into the kitchen, and was greeted by liz and patty.  
"So i presume Sade's in the shower?" Kid asked.  
"Actually, shes right behind you." Liz replied. Kid turned around to see Sade drying her hair off with a towel, wearing a black blouse and black jeans.  
"Morning," She mused to liz and patty who replied the same.  
"What would you like to have for breakfast? we got can make some eggs and toast if you want, or some oatmeal?" Kid asked, cracking some eggs for liz and patty.  
"Um.. I'm good i think, i don't really eat breakfast." Sade said, ruffing up her hair before folding the towel. Her hair was now curlier, unlike her usual straight hair. She then went to put the towel away and put on her over-shirt and cloak.  
When she came back she was holding her backpack with her arms and a bottle of water in the other, cloak up. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here for the night, but i really should be going, i have to meet Kate and Aline at the Cafe`. I'll see you later." Sade spoke, reaching for the door when..  
"SMACK!"  
The door came slamming into Sade's face and causing her to fall over after the blow, swearing that would make any sailor proud in three different languages, clutching her nose. Her nose started to bleed from impact and she glared at the door as though she would make it explode, but instead, it caught on fire.  
"My, my, someones been swearing alot," Lord death himself said as he came through the door. He then looked over at Sade, "i'm sorry about your nose dear, but please don't set my Son's house of fire because you're angry at me." He said politely. Sade sighed and made the fire on the door disappear. Everyone else in the house stared at Sade, then to Lord Death, then back to Sade.  
"How the hell did you set my door on fire-wait never-mind," Kid spoke, shaking his head. Of course, she went through training to use magic, what else would happen when she got pissed? "remind me not to piss her off otherwise" Kid thought to himself and wiped the sweat away that appeared on his forehead. "Anyway, why are you here father?"  
"Because, as you heard, Sade over here, needs to have an assessment to see which one of her meisters will be able to keep her as an weapon and the other find another weapon, since you cant have two meisters have one weapon," Lord death spoke formally, pointing at Sade the entire time and was relieving a stare back at him from Miss-swearing-weapon over there. "And.. In order to make a soul resonance, much less demonstrate an attack, we need a target. I'm sorry to put you in this issue kiddo, but if Sade cant quite control her attack, we need someone who can handle it." So in short, she needs a target that couldn't die under that circumstance. And that had to be poor Kid.  
Kid sighed to his father and nodded, damn, this wasn't going to be good. She is basically a witch and a weapon, that's fabulous if hes going to get hit by those types of attacks.  
"Um.. Can someone get my a paper-towel or something? My nose is still bleeding here.." Sade said quietly. Kid obliged and went into the cabinet to find a old towel. Sade sighed, shaking her head at the idea-She was going to attack Kid for an assessment. And with her soul resonance, that could be deadly with the magic kicking in. Kid then came back into the room and gave her an old towel to bleed in.  
After several apologizes assorted throughout the house, Sade left the rest, wearing a bandanna over her nose and mouth to hide the blood and near-broken nose that was caused by the door. As Sade was on her way to the cafe to meet up with Aline and Kate, Kid was still sorting through all the information that was given to him from last night to early thing morning.  
"Lets see here.. I met Sade, a weapon born from two death scythes, who then died. She ran away and was raised by a witch and forced to learn magic and used as an experiment for Magical Weapons. After escaping she met up with two meisters and went to school yesterday..And my father hit her in the face with a door.." Kid thought to himself, slouched on the couch. Waiting for Patty and Liz to finnish up was excruciating. Finally, the sisters exit their rooms looking spiffier than normal, and a lot happier too.  
"Whats gotten into you two?" Kid asked, raising an eyebrow. They both giggle to each other and simply spell it out to him.  
"Party"  
"After"  
"School!" the both said in unison, giggling. "Okay, i'm seriously lost," Kid thought. "what party?" He asked. They both stared at him like he was an alien, then a light bulb flashed in Liz's mind.  
"Oh yeah, while you and Sade where off rambling about something-the rest of us decided to host a small party for Aline, Kate, and Sade for moving to the City and joining the DWMA," Liz Mused. "Alight, since we got that all planned out, lets head to school," Kid said as they walked out the door.

It was time for the assessment, the entire Crescent Moon Class was there to witness it as well. It was going to settle out in the front of the school. Everyone surrounded Kid, Sade, Aline and Kate but keeping their distance, knowing that they where going to get hit otherwise. The rain started to drizzle from the clouded sky and most of the class hid under the structure for protection. Sade sighed, taking off her cloak she was wearing but keeping the bandanna on to find the incident from this morning. Her hair was straight but with every drop of water that touched the dark ebony strands, the wavier it got until it was completely drench. Kid could almost have heard a "I knew i should have brought a umbrella," from Aline, but it completely was removed from his thoughts when Spirit came between them and started talking.  
"Alright, this is an assessment for Sade, Aline, and Kate. So basically Aline and Kate will do their soul resonance attacks with Sade and Kid will be the target. Got it? Also, Sade, its your job to make sure you miss Kid so he doesn't end up dying. So good luck," Spirit spoke quite loudly.  
"Begin!"  
Sade quickly turned into her weapon form and was now in the grip of Aline. Aline started humming a tune and moving Sade through her hands. Everyone went confused and they all thought "Is she taking this seriously?" But then they heard her whisper something.  
"Return to me salvation..."  
The soul of Aline and Sade quickly welled up at an astonishing speed, and where growing larger. Sade was becoming faster in Aline's hands and the chains where becoming a mixture between dark crimson and pure black color. After their souls would stop expanding, Aline let go of the chained weapon and it curled itself into a borderline of a circle, trapping Aline and Kid inside.  
It was then..the chain snapped, however, it kept its circle in array, completely unfiltered. The sword that was disconnected flew into Aline's hand. Twirling it around for a few moments, getting the grip of the sword easier-she began to quietly sing. And Sade followed up with the tune.  
"My wounds cry for the grave."  
"My soul cries, for deliverance,"  
"..Will I be denied?"  
Silence..  
Slowly, Aline raised the sword up til it was above her head. Then..  
"Sin Masquerade,"  
Kid was caught between the circle, running at full speed, looking for a way to dodge like any target would. But, he felt a small ache on his chest and back. He paused, looked at it-and was confused. "Markings..? Oh shit!" Kid whispered, seeing the "X" in witches language finish around the circle that was on his chest. However, when he realized it-it was too late. Swords started trapping him in, unable to move. Then the chain was once again reconnected and swirled around Kid, like a targeting missile. It was becoming too close for his liking, so he jumped up. However, it still followed him and a sword appeared forcing him back down to the ground. Multiple Chain Swords appeared out of the original and was twirling towards him, ready to pull him into meat-on-a-stick, just as they began to cut his clothes they quickly averted and went into the air and disappeared. And all of this, happened within seconds. The "X" quickly disappeared back into his skin and he sat down and sighed in relief. That was a close one.  
"Well done Sade, you got your point out and didn't hurt Kid. Aline, you're done." Spirit clapped, and hushed whispers began to fall over the crowd. Aline let go of sade, and tossed her weapon form back to transform into her Human form. Sade's feet patted the ground silently as she landed, and was received quiet criticism from the rest of the class. Then..One of the classmates yelled something..  
"WITCH!" the man yelled, pointing towards Sade. "You're a witch! You don't belong here you beast! How where you even able to do that!" the man protested, grabbing a rock and tossing it at her head. Sade did not even try to dodge or grab it, instead, it hit her in the left temple and stagger back. She kept her gaze down, her curly locks covering her face. "Baka(Idiot).." She whispered venomously. Spirit then grabbed the boy and dragged him off to the death room for punishment of attacking a student.  
"Tell me.. Those who can see souls.. is mine a witch?" Sade said, now looking up at the class. Maka walks up to her, and puts a hand on her shoulder. She shakes her head. "No.. Its not Sade. But.. i think i'm not the only one who wants to know why there was magic mixed into your attack."  
Sade was silent for a couple minutes. She then glanced at Kid who was watching the exchange between the two girls. Sade whispered something in Maka's ear and maka nodded in agreement. Spirit came back after the long discussion with the student.  
"Alright!" Spirit began again, "This time its Kate's,"  
Kate got on her feet since she was sitting on the stairs that lead the entrance to the academy. Sade took one last sigh and turned back into the weapon. Kate was more unsure than Aline, she moved Sade around hesitantly and began her soul resonance quietly. Kid made a mental note of that and waiting near patiently for the attack.  
Chains began to cover the area around kate. Quietly muttering directions to the sword that was strapped onto her wrist protectively. It looked like she was never going to do anything. then, Kate lunged at kid, missing him but the chains gripped up onto him. Kid growled at this, and struggled to get out-but it tightened around him far more. Within seconds he was on the floor with Kate stepping on his chest. she gripped onto the sword and aimed it at his neck, it stopped mere centimeters and retracted. Kate smirked and got off him and Sade turned back into her human form, silently muttering something that no one could make out.  
Everyone was completely speechless, even BlackStar could not make up the right words. "This kid is something else," Stein thought, after watching the entire thing. The rain was the only sound that enveloped the entire city. The silence was almost unbearable but no one knew what to say. Finally, Sade broke the silence. "Alright, well.. time to get back to class correct?" Grabbing Kid's hand, she helps him up and the class finally heads indoors.  
Medusa looks from the sidelines, smirks inwardly "So that's what she's been up to.. Interesting" An evil grin is plastered on her face, a face she does not show to anyone else. "Eureka, bring me Sade Airing's File."

* * *

A/N: Its official, my life is over! I'm so sorry this has not been updated since the first day of time. It kinda... got pushed back. I promise these will be coming out alot more. I took a huge break from this. I apologize. Also, i am looking for someone to fix up my word issues, because i do not have word on my laptop and really need help with that. So if your looking for a job just send it up! Thanks for reading! you are dismissed:) ~Noble


End file.
